nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Saurfang der Jüngere
Dranosh Saurfang bzw. Saurfang der Jüngere ist der Sohn von Hochfürst Saurfang und Kriegsherr der Kor'kron. World of Warcraft TCG: Saurfang der Jüngere, Kriegsherr der Kor'kron Entwicklung Nagrand Dranosh Saurfang der Jüngere trat zum ersten Mal in Nagrand auf der Scherbenwelt in Erscheinung. Dort erlebte er, wie der Sonnenwindposten von den Zerschlagenen der Finsterblut überrannt wurde. Als der Angriff geschah, ergriff etwas Besitz von dem Jüngling, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Wut, so groß, dass sein ganzes Wesen in Flammen stand. Eine Hitze, die alles Leben auslöschte. Eine Hitze, die das Blut in seinen Adern zu Asche werden ließ. Dranosh Saurfang der Jüngere war der letzte Überlebende der Prozession. Dreissig Zerschlagene hatten ihn umzingelt. Danach konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er erwachte einige Zeit später bei den wenigen Überlebenden der Mag'harische Prozession. Danach dürstete es dem Jüngling nach Rache für das Massaker. Blut für Blut. Er wollte seine Axt nehmen und seine Feinde in Stücke schlagen. Seine Waffe schwingen, bis seine Arme nicht mehr konnten und erschlafften. Doch ihm wurde auch klar, dass er nach diesem Erlebnis nicht nach Garadar zurückkehren konnte. Er wußte, dass sein Schicksal woanders lag, dass er einst höheren Zielen folgen würde. Er musste weiterziehen... und Weissager Corhuk in Garadar musste davon unterrichtet werden. Nordend Mit Wrath of the Lichking verließ Dranosh Saurfang der Jüngere Nagrand und begab sich zum Vorposten der Kor'kron in der Nähe von Angrathar, der Pforte des Zorns in der Drachenöde. Sein Vater überreichte ihm Rüstung und Streitaxt und er schwor, sie für eine gute Sache zu nutzen. Von der Pforte aus befehligte er die Kor'kron-Elitesoldaten der Horde und erwartete die Ankunft weiterer Helden, die ihrem Ruf als Champion alle Ehre gemacht hatten. Da der Lichkönig die West- und Ostflanke der Horde vernichtend geschlagen hatte, blieb nur noch die Streitmacht an der Pforte übrig. Jeden Tag gewannen seine Truppen an Boden und schon bald - so hoffte er - würden sie durch den Wall brechen und zur Eiskrone gelangen. Sobald den Skelettdrachen Einhalt geboten war, wollten Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang der Jüngere ins Feld ziehen. Quest 73: Der Vorposten der Kor’kron! Audienz bei der Drachenkönigin Die Truppen der Horde hungerten danach, die Geißel vor ihnen an der Pforte des Zorns zu vernichten, doch zuerst musste Dranosh sich um die Gefahr kümmern, die über ihnen lauerte. Solange die Angriffe der Frostwyrm andauerten, konnten sie nicht weitermarschieren. Bevor sie die Ruhestätte von Drachen angriffen, musste ihnen jedoch zuerst die Erlaubnis erteilt werden, und zwar von der Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza im Wyrmruhtempel, den geheiligten Hallen der Drachen in der Drachenöde. Erst nachdem Großnekrolord Antiok erschlagen und seine Sense im Besitz des roten Drachenschwarms war, hörten die Angriffe der Frostwyrm auf die Streitkräfte der Horde am Vorposten der Kor'kron auf. Die verbliebenen Wyrm in der Drachenöde konnten mit Leichtigkeit gejagt und vernichtet, ihre Knochen wieder der Erde übergeben werden. Danach war die Zeit gekommen, um ihnen ein letztes Mal entgegenzutreten ... an der Pforte des Zorns. Und für Dranosh blieb nur noch eine einzige, letzte Pflicht: Mit den Kor'kron an die Front zu gehen und diesen Krieg zu beenden, damit die Tyrannei des Lichkönigs ein Ende fand. Quest 74: Audienz bei der Drachenkönigin Quest 74: Rückkehr nach Angrathar Schlacht bei Angrathar In der folgenden Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns fiel Dranosh Saurfang der Jüngere der Klinge des Lichkönigs zum Opfer. Den Verrat der Königlichen Apothekervereinigung unter Großapotheker Putress erlebte er nicht mehr, genausowenig wie den Tod von Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon in den Pestwolken, oder die Säuberung des Schlachtfeldes durch den Roten Drachenschwarm. Und mit seinem Tod regte sich die Dunkelheit. Etwas Tragisches hatte sich ereignet, das niemand außer der Zeitlose selbst hätte voraussehen können, und bald wurde sein Volk von Wut und Hass erfasst. Krieg zog am Horizont auf. Der rote Drachenschwarm tat alles, was in seiner Macht steht, um das zu verhindern. Doch was danach passierte, lag in den Händen der sterblichen Völker Azeroths. Leider began ihre Reise mit Schmerz, denn ein Vater hatte in dieser Schlacht ein Kind verloren und jemand musste Hochfürst Saurfang in der Kriegshymnenfeste in der boreanischen Tundra die schlimmen Nachrichten überbringen. Doch wie Broxigar , so starb auch der Sohn des Hochfürsten als Held. Er trauerte nicht über ihn ... im Gegenteil, als Saurfang vom heldenhaften Tod seines Sohnes erfuhr, schwoll sein Herz vor Stolz. Denn für einen Orc gab es kein besseres Ende. Keine größere Ehre. Die Schlachtrüstung legte er auf den Scheiterhaufen seinen Sohnen auf dem Ahnengrund in Nagrand. Quest 74: Die Dunkelheit regt sich Todesbringer Dann besagten die Gerüchte, dass Saurfang nach der Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns als → Todesbringer Saurfang und Diener Arthas' in der Eiskronenzitadelle: Der Frostthron reinkarniert ist. http://wow.gamona.de/2009/10/05/die-namen-der-eiskronezitadelle-bosse/ Galerie Saurfang_der_Jüngere.jpg|Dranosh Saurfang (WoW: Classic-Model) Todesbringer_Saurfang_NSC_37813.jpg|Dranosh Saurfang (Wotlk Model) Wow Chronicle 3 - Bolvar Fordragon & Saurfang 16.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon und Dranosh Saurfang an der Pforte des Zorns (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3) Quellen Kategorie:Orc NSC Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC Kategorie:Nagrand NSC Kategorie:Orc-Krieger NSC